PROJECT SUMMARY A responsive and proactive Research Administration and Mentoring Core is critical to the successful operation of any large and complex research program, center, or institute. The overall goal of the Research Administration and Mentoring Core is to provide leadership and general administration related to all aspects of the Center for Quantitative Biology (CQB) COBRE. The central responsibilities of the Research Administration and Mentoring Core are to oversee the mentoring and development of junior COBRE investigators (Aim 1). The Research Administration and Mentoring Core will also be responsive and proactive to the needs of the CQB - COBRE by providing administrative, organizational, grant preparation, communication, and financial management support to COBRE leadership, project leaders, newly recruited faculty, mentors, and cores (Aim 2). This Core will also be responsible for managing all project and core resources, and will ensure compliance with all governmental and specific NIH regulations and requirements, including timely communication and consultation with project officers (Aim 3). Finally, the Core will be responsible for convening all meetings, including monthly meetings of the internal advisory committee (IAC) and annual in-person meetings of the external advisory committee (EAC).